


英文字母26題

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>試著寫了很龜毛的微小說：每一題含標點30字整，而且每一題帶出令人遐想的新世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	英文字母26題

**Author's Note:**

> 下面有各種AU，26個題目是我自己腦中閃過的第一個單字，如果有人不嫌棄想要拿去用的話麻煩先告知喔～

  1. Alpha（阿爾法）

經過監獄洗禮，蘇洛以為再多阿爾法氣息也無法使他動情。他以為。

  2. Beware（認知）

「所以我們沒有在交往？」蘇洛愣愣地問，伊利亞感到了文化鴻溝。

  3. Capture（捕獲）

有段日子蘇洛在漁船上工作，正在他身邊的人魚就是那時被撈上的。

  4. Dragon（龍）

蘇洛哼著記憶中的龍之歌，他接著才意識到，世上並不是沒有龍了。

  5. Erase（抹去）

那些人對伊利亞的大腦做了什麼，他醒來時笑著向蘇洛說初次見面。

  6. Flight（航班）

飛往俄國的班機誤點了，伊利亞有幸能在一個美國人身邊找到空位。

  7. Golden（金黃色的）

蘇洛把頭髮染成淺金色，伊利亞很慶幸他當初先認識了黑髮的蘇洛。

  8. Home（家）

一盞燈和一碗松露燉飯，雖然不如伊利亞記憶中的，但已經夠好了。

  9. Issue（情結）

在床上伊利亞喜歡被叫好孩子，蘇洛樂於滿足他的同時也感到難受。

  10. Joke（玩笑）

「這只是性。」「容我提醒，俄國人幽默感不好。」「開玩笑的。」

  11. King（君王）

酒池肉林的昏君和沈默寡言的騎士？不，脾氣差的暴君和風流騎士。

  12. Lord（吾主）

農奴解放那年伊利亞離開過，可他最終還是回頭敲響蘇洛大宅的門。

  13. Mature（成人）

他們試著看成人片助興，結局是他們倆都沒興致繼續幹，倒頭睡了。

  14. Naked（赤裸）

蘇洛初次看到搭擋裸體是他被施予電擊復甦，他寧可不看見第二次。

  15. Orphan（孤兒）

那個叫拿破崙的孩子很適合做殺手，於是他被交到伊利亞手上養育。

  16. Psychopath（精神病）

這病給伊利亞帶來很多困擾，例如滿地玻璃時他就不能推倒蘇洛了。

  17. Queer（同志）

酒吧昏暗，蘇洛知道有人盯著他，但他不知道那人嚐起來如此美味。

  18. Rush（匆忙）

「我們趕時間嗎？」蘇洛用手遮住伊利亞的錶面，伊利亞難得否定。

  19. Syndrome（症候群）

頭暈。淚腺失控。口乾舌燥。腰酸背痛。射精太多次是會出毛病的。

  20. Tower（塔）

伊利亞在蘇聯的塔裡，不孤單，他的嚮導在大西洋彼岸同他聊天呢。

  21. Urban（現代都會）

「請主廚過來。」俄籍米其林審查員看到黑髮主廚的瞬間墜入情網。

  22. Victory（勝利）

牆倒了，第一個社會主義國不在了。他吻著蘇洛，意外地並不絕望。

  23. Wishes（希冀）

看看我，一次就好，不要帶著政治國家任何色彩看著我。蘇洛祈禱。

  24. X（未知）

每早都滿心期待，不知道伊利亞又會刻意搭錯哪條領結讓他去糾正。

  25. You（你）

牛仔，糟糕的間諜，開鎖馬馬虎虎，油嘴滑舌，身材壯，臉很好看。

  26. Zootopia（動物方城市）

棕熊建築師看不順眼那隻賣古董的黑豹，黑手女狐表示那叫做火花。

  


-FIN-




  



End file.
